Spiderman 2
by Wild'nFree
Summary: Robin tells Wally about whats bothering him... And it's a...Movie? Dick/Babs 2-shot since people relly want me to update this...
1. Chapter 1: Spiderman 2

"Thank God that their's a mission!" Robin muttered as he stomped through the halls to the meeting room where most of his team was waiting for the other members to arrive. Wally, who was walking (OMG Wally's walking! So unusual!) right next to the boy wonder, raised a ginger colored eyebrow at his younger friend.

"What's up?" He asked, curious as to why Robin was glad this much about a mission. Robin balled his hands into fists. "Nothing."

"Tell me, bro!" Wally whined into the black-haired teen's ear, saying it louder than he would with anyone else as to get him to tell him what's wrong.

"Get off of me!" Robin said, scowling, pushing the ginger off of him. Robin looked into Wally's pleading eyes and sighed. "I had to watch _Spiderman 2_ with my girlfriend."

"Is their something wrong with that? Other than the fact that he's not actually a real superhero, of course," Wally said. "Nothing can beat the real heroes."

"I had to watch a two and a half hour movie about Spiderman with my girlfriend," Robin struggled not to yell at his oblivious friend.

"And…? I don't see anything wrong with that statement except for the 'girlfriend' part. We all know that no one would date—."

"Finish that sentence. I DARE you to."

"Ooh, nice Bat-Glare." Robin glared at him harder. "I still don't get it."

"I had to listen to my GIRLFRIEND say how adorable Peter Parker was, how 'sexy' his body is, and hear her mumble something about her Hot-Senses tingling…" Robin snapped as they slammed through the meeting room doors.

"Robin, I'm glad that you've made a very good friend inside your team," Batman said, voice cutting through the mission room, "But I don't think that we all need to hear about how your girlfriend has a thing for superheroes. And about what she'd do to superheroes since she's still a minor." Bruces Note to self: Keep an eye on both teens next time he was at the manor… He really didn't want his son to become a "man" at such a young age…

Robin's cheek went red. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, I think Robin REALLY likes knowing what his girlfriend would do to superheroes—."

"WALLY!"

**Yes, this story is a Dick/Babs and it has Wally being a perv and pissing Dick off, as many other Dick/Babs stories have him as one, I decided to make him one too.**

**Disclaimer: I no own YJ.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spiderman 3

_**Spiderman 2**_

Chapter 2: Spiderman 3

Robin went to the training room, the anger radiating off of him in waves. The rest of the team was relaxing in the living room, watching Spiderman 3 as Robin passed them by, and angrily stomping on the green carpet. He was halfway down the hall when he turned back around and walked into the living room, glaring at the TV.

"Is that what I think it is?" Robin growled out, glaring at the screen. The rest of the Young Justice team was amazed that his glare hadn't burned holes through the HD flat screen.

"Yes, yes it is," Wally said smirking, keeping himself from saying 'No, it is not porn'. Robin moved his glare over to Flash's sidekick who was sitting on the ground in his civvies, directly in front of the television, green eyes close to the digital screen as to catch a glimpse of everything that happened in the movie.

"Why is that on?"

"Megan and Conner have never seen this movie before," Kaldur explained, always the level-headed leader. "Wally and Artemis were telling them of how good of a movie this was after we finished the mission and they had wanted to see it."

"…" Robin said, walking over to the DVD player and ejecting the disk. He heard tons of complaints from his friends at this, but he ignored them all. He grabbed the blank disk in both hands, looking at it funny.

"Is this a pirated DVD?"

"Psh! Of course not!" Wally said, laughing awkwardly. Robin rolled his eyes at his older friend. Wally was always pretty bad at lying.

"Then you'll thank me for this," He said, breaking the disk in half. "NO!" Wally cried loudly, falling onto the ground dramatically. Robin rolled his masked eyes before snapping the disk even more.

"Robin, I know that you're somehow mad at this movie," Kaldur said, standing up and approaching the youngest slowly. "But that doesn't mean that you can break Wally's disk."

"Because of this movie," Robin growled out angrily, "My girlfriend found out how to make me jealous, so now she starts talking about Spiderman at random times!"

"Your girlfriend would actually do that?" Artemis asked, shocked. What kind of girlfriend would make their boyfriend get angry and jealous on purpose?

"She likes to see me angry."

"What?" Superboy asked, confused. Why would anyone like seeing their boyfriend/girlfriend angry?

Robin's cheeks turned pink slightly and he shook his head. Wally and Artemis instantly caught the meaning to this and started laughing hysterically, Miss M and Conner confused.

"I still don't get it…" Megan said, slightly sad and mostly confused. Artemis, still laughing, put a hand on the green girl's shoulder, her shoulder shaking from her laughter.

"Meg, you DON'T want to get it, trust me. We wanna keep your mind pure and clean. Robin, though he's the youngest, is already to far gone to be saved…"

"Hey!"

"Hey, Dick?" Barbara said as her younger boyfriend sat down next to her grabbing her hand as he slumped in the seat next to her during lunch. They were sitting by the window, surrounded by their friends who were eating and talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning back in his plastic blue chair, eyes closed.

"I watched Spiderman 3 last night…"

**A/N: I feel bad for Dick… Sort of! He's good for a laugh, so I'm actually not very sorry for him, I'll just sad that I am as to seem like a normal human being. I don't know why, but this story sounds familiar… Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I'll still say this: I apologize if this story sounds like anyone else's; it was not intended.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Young Justice… Or at least Barbara and Dick… And Bruce, of course… And we can't forget everyone's favorite butler (other than Sebastian).**


End file.
